Love Takes Flightless
Love Takes Flightless is the 25th episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Roles Starring * Hearty * O'Goyle Featuring * Floppy * Susa * Hodag Plot Hearty happily soars through the sky, when she catches sight of something down below. After a soft landing, she falls in love with what appears to be an attractive male harpy looking at her. She inches closer to the figure. Then the male harpy falls over, revealing to have been a cardboard cut-out. Hearty is suddenly knocked out by a tranquilizer dart. Floppy approaches her with a chainsaw. Soon Hearty reawakens to a grisly discovery: Floppy had sawed off her wings. She releases a shrill, almost bloodcurdling scream. Later she sits underneath a tree, looking up at the birds in the sky. Taking her loss as both a blow to her beauty and her ability to fly reduces her to tears. In an attempt to cheer herself up, she takes a second look at the birds, one of which poops on O'Goyle. The gargoyle catches Hearty's interest. Hearty walks into the cathedral and up to the rooftop where O'Goyle is standing. She finds the nubs on O'Goyle's back where his wings used to be. Now that she is also wingless, Hearty thinks her destiny is to be with her true love. Hearty greets O'Goyle with a hello. He remains motionless and doesn't exchange feelings. Hearty begins hitting on him. But there is still no response. Hearty comes to the conclusion that she must be a gargoyle. As fate would have it, she spots Susa on the ground with Hodag. Hearty devises a plan that involves Susa turning her into stone. Attempting to get Susa's attention, Hearty tries to pick up a brick. She fails to do so because of her nub. So instead she nudges it off the roof with her foot. The brick bounces off Susa's head, knocking off her glasses, before smashing Hodag's face. Susa looks up at Hearty, who gets overjoyed as she turns to stone. Floppy happens to drive by with Hearty's severed wings in the back of her truck. Susa looks at her and she also turns to stone. With no driver to control it, the truck swerves out of control, flattening Susa and crashing into the cathedral's wall. This causes a now stone Hearty to fall off the roof. She crushes Floppy, who was still enduring her transformation. Floppy's rock body shatters while her flesh head rolls on the ground. O'Goyle finally shifts from his stone form to sigh in relief that the unwanted pest is gone. Another bird poops on him, much to his chagrin. Deaths # Hodag's face is smashed with a brick. # Hearty turns into stone. # Susa is flattened by Floppy's truck. # Floppy is decapitated when stone Hearty lands on her. Trivia * This episode was originally titled "Heart of Stone", but it was too similar to Stone Heart, which also starred O'Goyle. * This episode shares the same title as an episode of The Penguins of Madagascar. * Hearty has bloody stumps with exposed bone when she first realizes her wings were removed. Then when she sits under the tree, they are inexplicably bandaged, though it's likely someone patched up her wound. * Hearty makes Handy's signature growl when she fails to pick up the brick. * O'Goyle is the only survivor. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Solo Survivor